In order to roast meat, a lot of preparatory work to buy all food materials including meat, prepare a portable gas range or a charcoal roaster for roasting meat and a grill is needed. However, because people sometimes miss some of the necessary things for roasting meat, it is difficult to meet the optimum conditions for roasting meat. Accordingly, if a device equipped with the above parts for roasting meat that interact with one another in a single system is invented, people can roast meat conveniently, safely and effectively using the roasting device.